


Three Ways to Heaven

by JustMonica



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Anal, Earp/Haught/Earp Threesome, Earpcest, F/F, How did they get those abs, This is Earpcest you've been warned (alot), assplay, seriously, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMonica/pseuds/JustMonica
Summary: Waverly wants to try something new and she knows Wynonna is only ever going to be a top. Luckily they have Nicole for service with a smile.Basically, everyone fucks...again.This is Earpcest and Haught/Earpcest so if you don't want to read that, you have been warned.





	Three Ways to Heaven

“I was thinking I might like to try something new,” Waverly announced shyly. She lay on the couch, snuggled between Wynonna’s legs, which in turn rested on Nicole’s lap. Nicole absentmindedly rubbed Wynonna’s feet as Wynonna carded her fingers through Waverly’s hair.

It was heaven. 

Nicole looked over from the TV. “Like what baby?” she asked gently. 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure we’ve done everything we can to Haught, baby girl” Wynonna opined loudly, winking across the couch. “Wait...are we gonna ask Kate to join us sometime? Because she’s a total smokeshow and I’m sure she’s freaky. Doc says she bites. What do you say Nicky?”

Nicole rolled her eyes. “Nicole is fine,” she said pointedly, “Anyhow, I think there’s enough freaky between the two of you, as is. Wy...let her talk. What is it, baby?”

Waverly reached for the remote and turned off the TV, reaching her hand back to intertwine her fingers with Wynonna’s. She leaned in to whisper something into Wynonna’s ear, and watched as her sister smirked, licking her lips. “Oh baby girl, you’re really full of surprises aren’t you,” she asked. 

“Let’s go to bed.”

#####

Nicole breathed hard through her nose, her eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy as Waverly rode her face reverse cowgirl, Nicole’s tongue slipping up and down her sopping cunt, pressing into her entrance and teasing her clit. Leaning over with one hand balancing her, Waverly reached the other hand out for Wynonna, who stood watching from the foot of the bed, pulling her in by a firm grip on the dark hair cascading over her shoulder. 

“Damn babygirl, you like that huh,” Wynonna hissed, leaning in to tangle her tongue into Waverly’s mouth. 

“I like this,” Waverly groaned, loosening her grip on Wynonna’s hair to let her hand drift down to where the thick silicone dick stood up from between Wynonna’s thighs. Waverly slipped her hand around the cock, she could barely meet her fingers around it, and tugged lightly. Wynonna moaned with pleasure, the butt end of the cock putting just the right friction against her wet core. 

“Mmmm, bossy Waverly is my favorite Waverly. Tell me what you want, babygirl,” Wynonna said, leaning back and palming the head of the purple cock. 

Waverly ground down into NIcole’s face, who could only grunt out her pleasure as she continued to lap and suck at Waverly. Wynonna watched as Nicole slid her hands around the top of Waverly’s thighs, and pulled her in tighter, and saw Waverly’s eyes widen as Nicole tipped her head back slightly…

“H-holy shit! Oh my god Nicole!” Waverly exhaled, her jaw coming unhinged with the pleasure of Nicole’s tongue unexpectedly pressing lightly into her asshole. 

Wynonna took advantage of Waverly’s surprise to curl her hand around the nape of her baby sister’s neck. “Baby girl, I need something too.” She tugged lightly at Waverly’s neck and Waverly’s eyes grew dark with understanding. They leaned in for a warm, open mouthed kiss and Waverly allowed her hand to once again trail down Wynonna’s slim body, teasing and pinching a nipple and drawing a hiss of appreciation from Wynonna, gripping the cock and tugging again until she released Wynonna’s mouth with an extra peck on the lips, and mouthed her way down Wynonna’s strong jaw to her neck. 

It was hard to concentrate on much though, with Nicole’s talented tongue probing and circling her sensitive opening, and Waverly’s hips bucked as she jerked off Wynonna’s cock. “Ahhh, god, unhhh...just like that Nicole,” Waverly moaned, and dropped her mouth abruptly to take the head of Wynonna’s cock in between shining reddened lips.

Laving her tongue up the silicone shaft she looked sideways at her sister, “I want to come while you’re fucking Nicole.”

Releasing her grip on the toy, Waverly slid her fingers through tightly trimmed red curls, drawing a gasp from between her own grinding thighs. Keeping her eyes locked onto Wynonna’s eyes, Waverly pushed two fingers deep into Nicole, meeting no resistance. 

“She’s so ready for us, ‘Nonna.” Waverly slid her wet fingers up out of Nicole and traced the outline of Wynonna’s lips with them. Wynonna opened her mouth and took in Waverly’s fingers with a growl, scraping her teeth along them as she sucked them clean. Still staring deeply into her baby sister’s eyes, Wynonna reached down and roughly pressed Nicole’s thighs apart, pulling them effortlessly towards the foot of the bed until she could lift Nicole’s legs up onto her shoulders. Gripping Nicole’s thighs tightly she pressed the tip of the cock against her sodden engorged clit, slipping it up and down her opening before prodding it bluntly against Nicole’s asshole, causing Nicole’s legs to flex and jerk.

“Holy shit Nicole,” Waverly screeched, twitching forwards into Wynonna’s embrace. “You bit me!” 

“Sorry, baby,” Nicole gasped out, rubbing her hands up the toned back that currently filled her field of vision. “I wasn’t expecting the assplay.” 

Wynonna reached over to the nightstand and opened the drawer, pulling out a bottle of Probe Lube and another item, waggling the lube suggestively towards Waverly. “Do you want to do the honors, baby girl?” she asked. The other item she slipped into the sheets at the foot of the bed. 

Slowly grinding her cunt along Nicole’s torso Waverly leaned in towards Wynonna and grasped the silicone cock, spreading a generous portion of lube up the shaft. Tugging lightly at the base, Waverly pulled Wynonna in for a deep kiss, as Nicole’s hand slid up her thighs to cup and squeeze Waverly’s ass cheeks, pulling Waverly back into her face. 

“God, you taste amazing,” Waverly panted, pulling back from Wynonna to run the tip of her tongue over her lips. “Like whiskey and Nicole.” She looked through her lashes up at Wynonna, wild eyed and winded above them. 

“Goddamn baby girl...I need..”

“I know Wynonna,” Waverly answered gently, guiding the tip of Wynonna’s cock back to Nicole’s tight hole. “Nicole, baby,” she breathed, “are you ready for Wynonna?”

Nicole buried her face deeper into Waverly, drawing a sharp inhalation of appreciation, and Wynonna felt Nicole’s thighs relax from their position resting on her shoulders. With a hard grunt, she pushed the toy into Nicole, watching it disappear slowly into her ass. “That’s right Haught Ass,” she quipped in a low voice, “I knew you could fit a big stick up there.”

“No jokes Wynonn-ahhhhhhhh,” groaned Nicole, muffled between Waverly’s cheeks. 

Waverly watched wide eyed as her sister pulled back, abdominal muscles flexing, and thrust deeply back into Nicole, the lube shining on the silicone dick. She couldn’t resist arching herself down into Nicole, her tongue slipping out to taste and tease the salty hot folds of Nicole’s sex. 

“Jesus g-guys!” Nicole stuttered, “Ah god...that feels amazing…”

Waverly looked up to see Wynonna, eyes shining like obsidian, flawless dark hair cascading around her perfect tits, pull the toy almost out of Nicole, then slam it back in until Nicole’s full ass slapped into her thighs. Nicole cried out helplessly in pleasure, her ability to speak reduced to animal grunts, between the euphoria of Wynonna slamming into her so deeply, barely maintaining the self control to remember to keep eating out Waverly’s cunt and ass. 

“Wy...she’s ready now,” Waverly whispered, forcing herself to pull away from the delicious sensations overwhelming her from below. Wynonna pulled all the way out of Nicole, leaving her trembling, 

“What...why are you stopping...god please don’t tease Wynonna, not this time,” Nicole begged. 

Wynonna smirked at Waverly, “That’s cute, Haught Twat, but being the heir gives me plenty of endurance.”

Waverly rolled her eyes at her sister, then looked over her shoulder, “Nic baby...you trust us, right?”

“With my life,” Nicole managed, “please, just take me!” Nicole then gasped with pleasure upon feeling Waverly’s mouth descend to take in her clit, sucking the engorged nub into her mouth and flicking her tongue over it almost too rapidly. Nicole’s hips tried to buck, but her legs were still held tightly over Wynonna’s shoulders, and almost simultaneously, Wynonna thrust the fat cock back into Nicole’s asshole, drawing a scream of pleasure from her. 

Waverly’s hand slid between the sheets and removed their vibrator from where it was concealed. She turned on the slender toy and heard Nicole’s audibly gasp upon recognizing the gentle whirring sound. Waverly slipped her fingers between Nicole’s cunt to find it impossibly wetter. 

“Nic, baby, are you ready for me?” Waverly asked, hovering for a moment above her girlfriends. Nicole could only nod her head wildly, as Wynonna thrust deeply back into her ass and stayed there. Waverly looked at the beautiful junction of skin where her sister disappeared into her girlfriend, buzzing the vibrator lightly against the harness surrounding Wynonna’s cock and drawing a pleased growl from her sister. 

“Where’d you learn that baby girl?” she asked, but Waverly just smiled demurely, saying. “I’ve been researching for us.” She leaned in again to suck Wynonna’s tongue into her mouth. Then leaning away from Wynonna, they locked eyes and Waverly plunged the humming toy into Nicole’s gaping cunt, while simultaneously grinding her pussy into Nicole’s mouth. 

The vibration of Nicole’s pleasured shriek vibrated abruptly against Waverly’s clit and she nearly came right then. She had been pushing herself to the edge for hours, then pulling back, and her mind was nearly blank with basic lust. Waverly made sure the curve of the toy was hitting Nicole’s G-spot just right as she teased the vibrator in and out of her girlfriend while watching the glorious sight of her sister fucking Nicole’s tight asshole. 

Wynonna leaned in to rest her forehead against Waverly’s, momentarily biting at her ear and neck, then reaching around Nicole’s legs to pull Waverly close with one arm, dropping her head to lick and suck at Waverly’s nipples.

“God oh god yes!” Waverly moaned, “Oh god Nic...Wy... I want you to come with me now!” With a fierce toss of her head Wynonna slammed once more deeply into Nicole with a hard grunt, Waverly ground down, crying out, and Nicole wrapped her legs around Wynonna’s neck with a wet muffled scream. 

The three women froze then, trembling and soaked in sweat, before Wynonna untangled herself from Nicole’s legs and dropped down on the bed, the cock bobbing wetly between her legs. Nicole’s legs flopped open as if they were made of jelly and she wiped her forearm across her ruined face as Waverly rolled off of her. After a moment of silence, Wynonna began to laugh and almost immediately she was followed by a gutteral chuckling from Nicole. 

“Baby girl,” Wynonna said, “next time you say you want to try something new, I’m gonna make sure to carbo load the night before.”


End file.
